Question: On a beautiful afternoon, Christopher rode his bicycle to a farm that sold baskets of eggplants for $8.95 each and baskets of kiwis for $9.84 each. Christopher decided to buy a basket of eggplants and a basket of kiwis because those were his favorite kinds of fruit. How much did Christopher need to pay for his produce?
Answer: To find the total amount Christopher needs to pay, we need to add the price of the eggplants and the price of the kiwis. Price of eggplants + price of kiwis = total price. ${8}$ ${9}$ ${5}$ ${9}$ ${8}$ ${4}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${9}$ ${7}$ ${8}$ ${1}$ Christopher needs to pay $18.79.